Meerkove (Planet)
The planet of Meerkove is a planet of both intense cold and intense heat that neighbored Krypton. Oirignally it was a planet much like earth, but the destruction of Krypton resulted in the core of this planet being damaged so that it would no longer rotate, forcing its inhabitants to evovle alongside the land. The Climate The Planet's climate varies so greatly due to a non-rotating axis. The planet closer to and facing the sun Rao is hot, smoldering, and covered in lava. The other side, however, is frigid, icy, and blisteringly cold. The great temperature caused the oddly conflicting creatures that had evolved from the same sort of bacteria to be forced in their own respective areas. The planet's people also reflect their climate in physical appearance and culture. The People The Frigdians The Frigdians are a people of the cold. They reside in both the waters and the icey landscapes of Northern Meerkove. Their culture is mostly a monarchistic war based society. Their cultrue revolves almost entirely around the idea of xenophobia and conquering. Using crude science and tests done upon their own people, they've successfully evolved themselves to function flawlessly in the extreme cold, with the ability to don what are called "Red Suits" (Similar to Earth's Radiation Suits) to storm south Meerkove. Their hair and eyes always match each other but can be any shade of blue (For example one can have icey blue hair, but must have matching eyes). The people are mostly blue skinned with a hard shell exoskeleton, and very militaristic. They're born conquerers and warmongers. Their buildings are mostly made of diamond-like Ice, and hard sea floor earth, coral, and shells. To survive the tundras their skin and blood have begun to match the surrounding climate, and just the touch of their skin alone to anyone besides their own can cause freezer burn, especially with their power to freeze their body temperatures to match the coldest possible climates. The Incandecians The Incandecians are a far more elegant and peaceful society. Despite their harsh climate and lakes of lava flowing through their cities, they're quite serene and calm. Most of their society revolves around history and archaeological studies, as well as mathmatics and science. They're very calm people, and like to see the good in others, but of course there are always a few black sheep amongst the bunch. They commonly keep their hair short and their skin clean. Their skin is a golden tan, and their eyes are red, matching their crimson red hair. They've evolved to only use weaponry when threatened and try to work toward universal peace. Their efforts are quelled only by The Frigdians. The social status of a member of the Incandecian society is normaly very easy to determine by physical appearance. Elegant robes and only facial hair mark the nobility, where common but still beautiful work clothing single out the common folk, lastly leaving the armor suited militia. The Militia is normally used as a police force, with the symbol of the Militia being the white arches, which reference the two white, red trimmed arches that lie outside of the grand imperial city. The Incandecians can survive harsh intense heat but have some trouble in colder areas. Their bodies can heat up to match the hot lava, and therefore can be the cause of a fiery temper, but an acceling work force in the lava fields. The Paradisians The Paradisians evolved from the plant life present only in the middle hemisphere of Meerkove. Religious, they worship Terra, goddess of the land. Their skin is covered in small greenish branches, and their blood is also a green (making their lips green), as well as their eyes and hair. Their garments are nearly always colored to reference the plant life and land around them. The race has a stature of female dominance, and speak their own language they call "Coelum". Like the Incandecians, their garments are very elegant and they're a very peaceful people. They're extraordinarily strong and agile, and they eat insects. They're known to be mysterious and strange but incredibly beautiful creatures, with pheremones to attract mates. They've never been known to be violent outside of war and heroic acts. To them, someone like Poison Ivy would be considered evil, and they'd lock her up in the vine dungeon accordingly. They have the abilities of advanced empathy, regrowth of limbs, a healing factor, and the ability to heal others. The Obsidianites A strange people, the Obsidianites are the wisest of the species on Meerkove. Made from what seems to be obsidian, these creatures were fabled to have originally been statues of gods that had become inhabited by the very gods they represented. The mystical energy from within is visible through their purple glowing eyes. They have the ability to read the soul of a person and determine what kind of a being they are morally. They are hard to find as they live among the ashen plains of Ruindorma in the fabled black castle. They have the mystical ability to grant great power to the champion of each of the three races on Meerkove, and do so accordingly. They also seem to have a slight connection with time and dimensions as they've been noted to teleport and be able to predict events in the very near future. However, there are sources stating that they ARE mortal and can be destroyed. Procreation Procreation in this race is different from most races. Firstly, the need of another person is still there, but without the neccesity of gender. This means that two men could have a child, and two women could as well. This also means that homosexuality isn't thought of in a negative light, but neither is it particularly encouraged. It was simply a normal occurance along side heterosexuality. Some cities even have laws allowing multiple spouses. Regions Ice Region (Kingdom Crystallum) The Northern and North Eastern area is primarily a giant land of ice with small icey water lakes. There are many cities along this polar region, such as Kingdom Crystallum, a large kingdom made of diamond hard ice. It's entire environment is quite harsh, but if you're part of the Fridgian race, you'll recieve an intensely warm welcome here. King Praes resides in the large castle located amongst many markets. This is the main settlement for Fridgians, as it's the largest and most filled with resources. The smell of fish is common amongst the markets of these areas, and clones are used here as factory workers whilst the nobility sit comfortably in their ice thrones. Viking Marauders often attempt to seige the city but to no avail. This city also holds the Science sect, military sect, and religious sect for the Fridgians. Lava Region (Aestus Ardor) The heat region holds the elegant city of Aestus Ardor, the largest Incandecian city on Meerkove. The entry of the city is marked by two white arches, making an M which is the mark of all the militia members. King Igneus resides here, with his mighty scepter of crystallic lava. The religious temple of Obsidiarra is also in the center, in a large crater which glows brightly with red lava. The great lake of fire runs through the city's market place, and is a great place to find firefish. The militia patrols the city and acts as a sort of police. Forest Region (Nepenthes) This region, named Nepenthes, is small, and the only one covered in any sort of greenery or forest-type vegetation. The inhabitants are mostly female, and the kingdom looks like over grown ruins. One of the most beautiful sights on the planet, many come here for calm and serene walks, or marraige, thus the largest and most grand of the temples resides here. It harbors safety for all creatures. Queen Silva has the wooden scepter, and holds the area in a tight fist to keep it calm, and to keep it safe. The children of this area run freely through the towns however. The guards are clothed in hardened wood and other plant based items. The Obsidianite Region (Malus) The Region now called Malus was once called The Kingdom of Lumine. The structure of the city is the only surviving portion of Old Meerkove, before Krypton's explosion. The city is now inhabited by strange men in dark cloaks, and the Obsidianites who are rumored to be gods. Not much is known about this area as hardly anyone survives the climb to the large black tower known as Trux Pravus. It's become a goal for many warriors to make the climb. The rumor of ultimate power resides here, and not one has made the climb to the top that hasn't either left Meerkove, or joined the ranks of those who call themselves The Kreed Order, bringers of darkness. Category:Races Category:Planets